1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of flat panel displays (FPD) with reduced weight and volume than those of a cathode ray tube (CRT) display have been developed. The various types of FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the various types of FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images by using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes.
The organic light emitting displays are widely used in personal digital assistants (PDAs) and MP3 players as well as in mobile telephones due to various advantages such as high color reproducibility and small thickness.
The OLED used for the organic light emitting display includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an emission layer formed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. In the OLED, the emission layer emits light when a current flows from the anode electrode to the cathode electrode, and the amount of the emitted light varies in accordance with a change in the amount of the current so that different levels of brightness can be displayed.
However, in a typical organic light emitting display, when a voltage difference is applied between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode of the OLED at the initial stage of driving the organic light emitting display, a current flows through the OLED, thereby causing erroneous or undesirable emission during the initial stage.